1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a video game apparatus which displays on a display screen video images of game characters, such as a player object, enemy objects, background objects, etc. while simultaneously outputting a game melody through a speaker or earphone in a manner related to the change of an image, and a memory medium usable on such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the video game apparatuses of this kind, there have been two conventional methods to output game melodies. One method is to output a series of game melodies continuously in a monotonous fashion, without being exactly related to the change of image. In the other method, a game melody having been played so far is halted upon the occurrence of a major event in order to start a new game melody that is quite different from the preceding one but well suited for that event.
In the former method, there is less of a relationship between the game image and the game melody. Such an insufficient relationship lessens the game""s feel of realism. In the latter method, when the change of game image is minor in degree, no change in the game music is provided. Only when a major change is caused in the game image, a new game melody different from the preceded one is abruptly outputted without consideration for musical continuity. Thus, a feeling that the music is mismatched with the game image is induced.
In order to eliminate the above drawbacks, preparing a great amount of melody data is required. Such data must be properly mixed and outputted as a game melody in a manner so that the user doesn""t become tired of the melody. However, the preparation of such a large amount of melody data naturally results in a new problem, i.e., the RAM requires an increased capacity of memory to read in data when outputting a game melody.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel video game apparatus for outputting game images together with game music.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus which has a minimal amount of memory capacity but which is capable of outputting a game melody in a manner matched to the game image.
A video game apparatus according to the present invention displays on a display, according to a game program, game images including a player object and outputs a game melody in relation to the game images. The video game apparatus comprises: a memory medium for fixedly storing the game program, the memory medium storing a plurality of block sequences to constitute a game melody each of which consists of a plurality of measures, each of the plurality of block sequences having head and last measures having been set to provide a continuation of music between two arbitrary block sequences combined in continuation. The apparatus also comprises: a RAM; a selecting means for selecting at least one by one the plurality of block sequences; a read means for reading one or more selected block sequences to the RAM; and an output means for outputting a game melody based on the block sequences read in the RAM, the read means selecting a block sequence before ending a block sequence being outputted by the outputting means.
A memory medium according to the present invention to be attached, upon use, to a video game apparatus which displays on a display, according to a game program, game images including a player object and outputs a game melody in relation to the game images, comprises: a first memory area for storing a plurality of block sequences to constitute the game melody each of which consists of a plurality of measures, each of the block sequences having head and last measures having been set to provide a continuation of music for two block sequences combined in continuation; a second memory area for storing a select program for selecting at least one of the block sequences one by one; a third memory area for storing a read program to read in a RAM one or more of the selected block sequences; and a fourth memory area for storing an output program to outputs a game melody based on the block sequences read in the RAM, a block sequence being selected according to the select program before ending a block sequence being outputted by the output program.
For example, the selecting means selects, for example, one of a plurality of block sequences with a predetermined timing related to an action state of the player object. The selected block sequence is read from the memory medium to the RAM. The output means outputs a game melody depending upon the block sequence read in the RAM. Before the block sequence being played ends, the selecting means selects another block sequence. By repeating such an operation, a series of game melodies are outputted by connecting the block sequences to one another.
According to the present invention, where a plurality of block sequences are previously set within a memory medium to output a game melody, the block sequences may be properly selected and read into the RAMI. There is no necessity of reading a large amount of melody data onto the RAM when sounding a game melody. Accordingly, it is possible to output a game melody in a manner matched to game progression with a reduced RAMI memory capacity.
In a preferred embodiment, the video game apparatus further comprises a state detecting means for detecting an action state of the player object, wherein the plurality of block sequences includes two or more state-based block sequences for each different action state of the player object, the selecting means selecting one of the state-based block sequences belonging to an action state detected by the state detecting means.
The action state of the player object includes at least xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d, the state detecting means detecting the xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d state when the xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d state does not remain for a predetermined time period and longer. Consequently, where, for example, the player object happens to stop during movement, a block sequence of xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d is played instead of a block sequence of xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d.
The video game apparatus further comprises a state change detecting means for detecting a change in the action state of the player object, wherein each of the state-based block sequences includes an introduction sequence, and when a state change is detected by the state change detecting means, the selecting means selects an introduction sequence for the state-based sequence. That is, when a change of state occurs, a state-based introduction sequence belonging to a changed action state is played.
In the embodiment, however, the introduction sequence of xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d is played at a beginning of a game melody. Thereafter, when a xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d state is entered from a xe2x80x9cstopxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfightxe2x80x9d state, a block sequence other than the xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d state is selected without again playing the introduction sequence of the xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d state.
Where the state-based block sequence includes three or more block sequences while the introduction sequences are included for each action state, the selecting means includes a random selecting means to select at random two or more block sequences except for the introduction sequences.
In another aspect of the present invention, a video game apparatus which displays on a display, according to a game program, game images including a player object and outputs a game melody in relation to the game images, comprises: a memory medium for fixedly storing the game program, the memory medium storing a plurality of block sequences to constitute a game melody each of which consists of a plurality of measures, each of the block sequences having head and last measures that provide a continuation of music for two arbitrary block sequences combined in continuation; and a game melody output means for outputting a series of game melodies by reading different ones of the block sequences out of the memory medium and connecting them depending upon a predetermined condition related to the player object.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.